


and I see it in you

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: heartlines</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I see it in you

Hal turns his hand over, traces the lines and scars and wrinkles with his fingertips and Bruce flashes back to when he was ten, Alfred dragging him to the carnival. The palm reader smelled like patchouli when she told him _you will be consumed by the need to be loved_ , followed the heartline with her long, purple nail, _and you will consume._

Bruce looks at Hal, at the marks all over his neck left from Bruce’s teeth, can feel ones of his own left by Hal’s mouth and hands and the ones he’s left even deeper, where no one can see.

Bruce had told himself for years that the old woman was a fraud, that you couldn’t tell a person by the wrinkled lines in the palm of their hand, but when Hal’s fingers link between his, Bruce wonders if he’s been wrong this whole time.


End file.
